Arthur's Story
by RinKashiKiku16
Summary: He was a brave and mighty knight. The greatest hope the people of the W Kingdom had. Defeating evil without mercy, killing off anyone who was not needed. The other was a creature of the dark. Alone and isolated, he was forced to grow up fast. Without the proper learning of a true mage, he was helpless. Forgetting who they were, they found a way to love each other, to be together..
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**

* * *

"Arthur Kirkland! We have you surrounded! Give up now or else we would be forced to bring you down... Painfully!" the man shouted.

"What? Give up? Are you people mad? Hahahaha!" Arthur turned a serious look. "Don't you dare underestimate me, wankers."

Arthur opened a book of spells and began chanting.

"...Now, come! Come spirits of the wild and heed my call. On this mage's name, let them fall!"

At that moment, a glow emerged from where Arthur was standing. It moved towards the knights. Frightened, these knights try to run away but were swallowed by the mysterious light in an instant. They all disappeared, without a trace.

"Hm. That's what you get for underestimating a black mage." Arthur grinned. "My work here is done. Better go back to the..."

"Kirkland! You will never get away with this!" the king shouted.

"Blablabla is all I hear! You better be happy I can't get rid of you...YET." with that Arthur summoned his dragon and raced back to his home.

"That blasted Kirkland! All of them are all the same! MONSTER!" the king shouted in anger.

Arthur smirked at the king. Who knew making him mad could be this fun? These 'little' pranks of his made the king so mad that his face would turn a shade of bright red tomato. He loved that part, he wished to learn a spell about capturing the moment. You know, like a painting, but more instant.

Arthur was now away from the king's sight and his smirk disappeared. Reality hit him right in the face. A monster?! Just because he was a black mage doesn't mean he is that evil. Everyone just wanted him to be evil, everyone wanted someone to blame on. Who else would be the perfect blame-carrier than the last remaining black mage, Arthur Kirkland?

His dragon, Puff, made a soft roar. Arthur knew what was bothering the reptile so he looked at the dragon and smiled.

"Don't worry boy. I'm fine." he whispered.

The dragon felt reassured with the smile and continued off to their journey back home.

Meanwhile, in the W Kingdom...

"He's back?! Really?!"

"Yeah! He's coming back! With him, we can definitely defeat the remaining black mage."

"That blasted mage will pay for destroying the kingdom!"

"Soon, we will have his head ripped from his body!"

Everyone whispered in excitement. Apparently, this man had a name. He was the top knight of the kingdom. He has slew so many dragons that you can make a 50 castles using its skin and bones. He was as courageous as a lion as fast as a cheetah. And... And... He was the one who killed the black mage tribe. He showed no mercy as he charged with his men, killing nearly every mage in his way. That man was named Alfred Jones.

Alfred Jones, the hero that everyone loved. His muscular and handsome features seemed to attract a lot of women's attention. Add a little good personality and he was perfect but... he wasn't. He just wasn't perfect.

_totororoooo_

The trumpets sound. He's here, the famous Knight of the W Kingdom, Knight Alfred Jones. This brave knight rode his mighty steed to the castle.

"All hail the mighty knight, the savior of the kingdom and the king's right-hand man, Alfred Jones!" the king's messenger announced.

The crowds cheered as the man approached the castle. Flowers were raining down on him and the crowds couldn't express enough of their gratitude to the man who killed nearly all the black mages. And with the last remaining mage left, he was their only hope.

"Jones! Jones! Jones!" everyone cheered.

Alfred moved his hands to silence the crowd. Obediently, the crowd followed.

"People of W Kingdom, I have returned!" Alfred shouted as the crowed cheered one more time.

"That last remaining mage shall be crushed in my hands, he shall regret the harm he has done to our kingdom!" Alfred breathed. "I'm sorry for my absence. Due to certain circumstances that I cannot overlook, I was forced to move to another kingdom but that doesn't matter now. From now on, I shall be here and I shall not leave you again. And this time, the black mage clan will be dead."

"Long live Sir Jones! Long live the W Kingdom!" all of them cheered.

The cheering continued on as Alfred entered in the castle and closed the doors.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Captain!" one of the knights greeted.

"Gilbert Beilschimdt! It's nice to see you again! Where's your brother?" Alfred looked around.

"Ludwig? I think he's around here somewhere... LUDWIG!" Gilbert called out.

"Brother! Stop shouting! It's still too early in the morning for... CAPTAIN?!"

"Oh Ludwig! What about..." Alfred stopped and scanned the room.

"Oh, I'm guessing you're looking for Antonio? He's training the newbie, Lovino Vargas." Gilbert explained.

"C-c-captain?! Is that really you?!" Ludwig stuttered.

Alfred looked at Gilbert and both began laughing.

"What's so funny?!" Ludwig asked.

"N-nothing. Hahahaha. Guess you never change Ludwig." Alfred wiped a tear from his eye. "Can I ask you two to give me a tour of the castle? These last few years must have changed something around, yes?"

"Of course! Let's go." Gilbert looked at his brother. "Please, Ludwig. Close your mouth."

"O-okay!" Ludwig snapped himself out.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Puff! Dinner is ready!" Arthur called out.

Puff the dragon made its way to his master.

"Down! Down boy!" Arthur petted his dragon. "Now, eat."

The dragon made a happy sound and began eating. Arthur took a plate and began eating as well.

"Tastes good, right?" Arthur looked at his dragon as it nodded yes. "Of course it does, my cooking may be bad but that chef's food from the castle isn't."

The dragon nodded once again, in agreement.

_click clack click clack_

"What's that?" Arthur stood up.

_Boom!_

"Ahhhhh!" Arthur shouted.

Someone threw some explosives, but who? That didn't matter much to Arthur, as soon as everything registered in his brain, he called for his dragon.

"Puff?! Are you alright?!"

The dragon did not respond.

"Damn it! I must move... Ugh!" Arthur winced in pain.

His leg was bleeding. Not only his leg. His forehead, his arms, he was bleeding all over.

"My spell book?! Where is it?!" Arthur then felt something cold touching his neck.

"Do not move, Arthur Kirkland." a voice was heard.

"You..." Arthur's face darkened. "Alfred Jones."

"What's with this dump? You really live in this forest? I can't believe my greatest opponent is... Never mind... Say goodbye, you dirty monster."

Alfred raised his sword and...

"Mph!"

Alfred flew as he was hit by the tail of a dragon.

"Captain!" Gilbert shouted. "You dirty little..."

The dragon roared in pain as he was stabbed somewhere near the heart. The dragon may be large but the reality of a blade piercing right through it can make it feel pain.

"You... How dare you injure my only family..." Arthur stood up and the ground began to glow.

He started mumbling chants until random parts of the land exploded.

"Captain! We must retreat!" Ludwig called.

"Captain! Are you alright?!" Antonio asked.

"Go ahead. I still have unfinished business here."

"No! We leave together!" Antonio began coming near but Alfred raised his sword to Antonio's neck.

"I told you an order. Leave!" Alfred's sky blue eyes turned into a storm.

Antonio feared this side of Alfred. This is what made Alfred imperfect, the merciless and mad side of Alfred Jones.

"Y-yes sir!" he said and gave orders to the other men.

As soon as every other man left, Alfred stood up.

"Hm. You definitely are a... monster." Alfred mocked.

"Shut up! I'm not a monster!" Arthur's eyes glowed back to its original color.

"That can't be right. A black mage? Not a monster? Are you making me laugh?" Alfred grinned.

"Stop it! Just because I'm a black mage doesn't mean I'm a monster! Why do you people make me the villain!? Even before all of these! The moment my clan was born you labeled us as evil creatures of the dark! What did we ever do to you?!" Arthur snapped.

"What did you ever do to us?! What did you ever do to us?! Don't you dare ask such stupid question! You made my comrades disappear just this morning! They were merely doing their duties and yet you pick on them!" Alfred responded.

Puff the dragon couldn't wait any longer, he urged his master to stop and go.

"No Puff. I'm tired of hiding, they'll have my head tomorrow morning so I must as well say this." Arthur turned to Alfred. "That spell I did this morning? That transported them into another kingdom. I didn't harm them. Those explosives? They were underground bombs which would be triggered when I use my powers."

"What do you mean by telling me all of these?!"

"Are you stupid?! Do I need to spell it out for you!? I. DON'T. KNOW. HOW. TO USE. BLACK MAGIC." Arthur confessed.

"Lies! You're a black mage, how can you not know how to use black magic?!"

"Who in the world would teach me black magic when everyone who knows how to were killed?! Yes, I can do magic but not black magic! Everything I showed to you up until now is self-taught." Arthur's eyes began to water.

"..." Alfred stood in shock and silence.

"Who's the real villain now?" Arthur turned around. "Puff, let's go."

The dragon roared and knelt to let his master climb up.

"Wait! Before you go... I have a question for you, too. Why are you doing this?" Alfred asked.

As the dragon flew up, Arthur shouted his response.  
"It's because you wanted me to do so."

The dragon flew off, leaving a confused Alfred.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"DAMN IT!" Arthur shouted.

Puff the dragon tried to calm its master but that didn't work. Arthur wouldn't calm down. His only home, his whole life... Gone. He wanted to kill that knight but he just can't. He's too weak, he's too innocent. His magic hasn't reached its full potential. His magic cannot kill people.

"Wait, Puff. Come here, I have to heal you first."

Arthur began chanting a spell and Puff's injury healed in an instant. After that, Puff licked its masters wounds.

"I know Puff. I'll just apply first aid or something. It sucks when you can heal but not yourself." Arthur sighed and began looking through his bag, the last remaining material he had.

As Arthur cleaned his wounds, he looked inside his bag one more time. Handpicked berries, paper, a picture, some left over first aid, and his spell book. Everything else? Burnt. That made Arthur so made it made him think.

"I have to be stronger! I'll destroy those blasted knights! If I taught myself these spells, I can teach myself black magic!" Arthur announced as he scanned the book.

"A spell that can kill anyone within 200 meters of the castor. Sounds interesting enough. I can do this!"

Arthur began chanting and concentrating that he didn't notice the fatal mistake he made. The spell said 200 meters withing of the castor, it meant it included the castor. Those who would do this are those who are left with no choice. It was a suicide spell.

"Stop it!" a voice came as a thud on the ground followed.

"What in the world?!" Arthur looked up to see the bloody great knight itself.

"You idiot! Don't you know what that spell is!?" Alfred stood up.

"Why do you care?! You're here to take my head, right?" Arthur smiled.

"I was! But seeing you this stupid makes me so guilty." Alfred insulted.

"What?!"

"That was a suicide spell! I've seen that used so many times that I'm surely not mistaken." Alfred explained.

"... It was?"

Alfred pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You're the mage! How can you not know that?!" Alfred paused. "Sorry. Never mind that. You don't have a place to stay in anymore, don't you?"

"Why are you being nice?!" Arthur stepped back.

"Calm down. I don't have anything on me. I just.. I gave up on pursuing you." Alfred confessed.

"Why would you do that? If this is a trick, I swear..."

"It isn't . I'm being honest this time. Seeing you just now convinced me that you really don't know how to use black magic. You can't even distinguish the differences."

"Excuse me for being uneducated in spells." Arthur crossed his arms.

"Just come with me, okay? I know someone who is kind enough to let you stay."

"I'm coming because I wanted to, not because you said so." Arthur said as he fixed his things and climbed up the dragon. "Now hurry up and climb up here."

"Okay." Alfred sighed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

As soon as they arrived, Arthur took note of the surroundings. It was away from civilization. It was inside a forest. The house was small and made of wood, somewhat, enough for two people.

"Feliciano?" Alfred said as he knocked on the door.

"Please wait." the voice said.

The door opened revealing a man of brown hair and eyes.

"Oh, Alfred! I heard from big brother that you were coming back but I didn't expect it to be this soon." Feliciano looked at Arthur. "Is that..."

"Don't worry Feli. He doesn't bite. If anything were to happen to you, I'll take responsibility." Alfred said.

"Well, okay then. I'm Feliciano Vargas, nice to meet you." Feliciano reached out his hand.

"Arthur Kirkland. A black mage. That is my family, Puff the dragon." Arthur pointed as the dragon waged its big tail.

"Hey there Puff!" Feliciano waved. "I don't think he can fit inside the house though."

"Oh, don't worry. I can shrink him down."

Arthur raised his hand and chanted a spell. The dragon shrank to the size of his palm.

"See?" Arthur showed.

"Oh! It looks so cute!" Feliciano petted the dragon.

"Now, make this as a favor from Feli. Take care of him. I'll make sure no knight comes in here and if Lovino ever comes home, hide him." Alfred said.

"No problem Alfred. It's lonely here without big brother so he won't be a problem." Feliciano made his idiotic smile.

"Thanks. If something comes, use any means to contact me. I'll be there right away." Alfred turned to Arthur. "Take care. I trust you enough to not hurt my friend."

"T-thanks." Arthur stuttered.

After that Alfred waved goodbye and left into the darkness.

"Now, Arthur. Here, you can my clothes for now. Tomorrow we're going to buy new stuff for you." Feliciano gave him the clothes.

"Y-you are not afraid of me?" Arthur asked.

"Of course not. If you were evil, you would have killed me or Alfred in an instant. Besides, those people are too judgmental which is why I live here. I don't want to hear what they say, I want to see things for myself." Feliciano smiled.

"Thank you." Arthur said and went inside the bath.

"Hahahaha. Puff! Stop it! It tickles!" Feliciano's voice reached Arthur's ears.

"Puff has clearly taken a liking to the kid already." Arthur told himself. "I wonder what will happen to me now?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Days, weeks and months passed by. Little Arthur has lived with Feliciano. Since Feliciano has work during the day, Arthur guards and takes care of the house. He sweeps the floor, wash the dishes and does the laundry. It is only cooking he is not allowed to do. Even Arthur didn't dare to destroy the home of someone who has been kind to him. Feliciano understood what he meant and volunteered to do the cooking.

During Arthur's free time, he would grab his spell book and learn new spells. Of course, nothing dangerous as he was traumatized by what happened before. The time when Alfred saved his life. Honestly, these days Alfred seemed to be dropping by often. Making sure Arthur is okay. Heck, he even went all through the trouble to keep people from looking for Arthur. He spreads rumors about being able kill the mage. With him being a great knight, everyone believed him, even without the evidence.

Arthur would also think of the handsome lad. He would have day dreams of what could have happened to both of them if they were in a different situation, if only Arthur was not a black mage. If only Arthur was a girl. It seems that he couldn't deny it any longer, he was in love with the knight.  
Arthur laughed at himself, no other choice than to face it straight on, right? He shook his head and picked up the a basket full of laundry then went outside.

_rustle_

"Who's there?!" he shouted.

He sighed. How could he be so paranoid? Nobody would possibly be here. Alfred made sure no one would come after him.

_rustle_

"It might be just the wind. Calm down Arthur." he told himself.

_SNAP!_

Arthur's reflexes ordered him to turn around but everything went black in an instant.  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_"Then what am I suppose to do!? Kill him here?!"_  
_"I told you, we wait for the king's orders!"_  
_"But.. That blasted Alfred! How could he lie to us?!"_  
_"Shhhh! It's awake!"_

Arthur's vision was clearing and he saw 2 men in front of him. One is a man with long golden hair and the other one is a man with black hair and eyes.

"Kiku! What should we do?! We should at least tell Yao!" the blond told him.  
"Well, just him! We can't tell the king yet! He might be furious enough to kill Alfred!" the man name Kiku replied.

As he heard these words, his eyes shot wide open. He struggled only to discover his legs and arms were tied. He wanted to scream but his mouth was covered with a cloth.

"Stop your futile struggling. Besides, you're nothing without your magic." the blond smirked.  
"Francis, I have to go. I'll find Yao and he knows what to do with him." Kiku dashed off and left.  
"Now it's just the two of us. We'll have a great interrogation time." Francis removed the cloth from Arthur's mouth.  
"Don't worry, I won't harm you. I'm not that bad. Just answer my questions properly and you won't get hurt. First question..."

* * *

**Nope, not the end yet. Hahahaha!**

**It's apology one shot time~!**

**For being late in updating, I'm gonna leave you guys this one shot. (Although it's still not complete.)**

**I just wanted to know if it's worth continuing.**

**Please review if you want to know how the story ends. :)**

**Or better yet, tell me what you think. ;)**

**Thanks so much~!**

**Till next time!**

**~Rin-chan. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**

* * *

Late at night, Feliciano just arrived. He stretched his arms after a tiring day of work. He was looking forward to cooking dinner for him and Arthur but when he got home, no one was there.

"Arthur? Where are you?" he called out.

No reply.

"That's weird, Arthur wouldn't go out by himself." Feliciano thought.

He went around the house to look for his friend but noticed something different. The laundry, it was on the ground. Well, with Arthur being a neat-freak, why would the laundry be on the ground? He looked around one more time when he saw a familiar reptile sleeping on the floor.

"Puff? Puff!" Feliciano rushed to the dragon when he noticed something was wrong.

Puff was no longer breathing.

"W-who would do this?! Arthur?!" he called out one more time, hoping that Arthur would magically come out.

Still nothing.

He was practically panicking, he had no idea how long has the reptile been dead and how could he be dead. Tears trickled down his cheeks when suddenly, a knock on the door was heard.

"Could that be Arthur?" he told himself.

He wiped his tears and hid the reptile.

"Feliciano Vargas, open up." someone called out.

"Y-yes. Just a minute."

He opened the door and saw 2 knight standing.

"Mr. Vargas, we have the authority to arrest you for hiding a criminal."

The man showed a piece of paper stating that the what the man said was true.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Don't act dumb, Vargas. You should be lucky that your brother isn't here." the knight said.

"Why!? Where is he?!" Feliciano panicked.

"He never told you? What a troublesome brother you have." the knight paused. "He went to war with Ludwig, Antonio, Gilbert and Alfred. Ha, when Alfred comes back he'll be in greater trouble." the knight laughed mockingly.

"Hey stop that." the other knight elbowed his colleague. "Let's get going kid."

"W-wait. What is this?! What proof do you have?!" Feliciano asked.

"Well, that reptile over there is proof enough." the knight pointed to where Puff is.

"Damn it." Feliciano thought.

"Come with us, sir." the knight said as he held up the ropes.

"Okay but on one condition." Feliciano said. "When I go to prison, please, give the dragon a proper burial. I remember you being a respectable duo, I could trust you with that, right?"

"Yes we will. Now, come."

Feliciano submitted to every order told to him. Why would he disobey? There's no reason for him to fight, he was caught red-handed, there's no other way. Feliciano was actually fortunate, those knights who took him were not harsh at all. It's because they were his big brother's colleagues.

Along the way, the knights would tell him all about his brother. They even confessed on how guilty they are for doing that to Feliciano but of course, Feliciano being a kind-hearted young man told them that he understands them. That's a kind of man Feliciano is, he is very kind-hearted while his brother is the exact opposite.

Lovino, in the other hand, was loud, short-tempered and foul mouthed but one good side of him was that he cares and loves Feliciano. He wouldn't let the little boy out of his sight. Remembering these made Feliciano guilty. Guilty of how much pain he'd bring to his brother because of his course of actions.

"We're here, Feli." one of the knight said.

Feliciano was not surprised to where he was taken to.

The dungeon.

It was dark, lonely and dull. The mourns of other prisoners made Feliciano wish he was deaf. The eyes of those prisoners followed Feliciano as he walked. Murmuring insults at him, mocking him.

"Before we put you in your cell, I think we should show you your friend." the guards said and brought him to a certain cell.

"ARTHUR!" Feliciano screamed as he held the bars to Arthur's prison cell.

"...Ah.. Fe-feli? W-what... are you.. doing here?" Arthur gasped between the lines.

"W-what did they do to you?!" Feliciano screamed.

"I'm sorry Feli. It was the only way to make him speak. He wouldn't say who was hiding him or who helped him. We did everything to make him spill but nothing. We found you because of Kiku." the knight confessed.

"Hey! You shouldn't be saying those stuff!" the other scolded.

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"Arthur... I'm sorry..." Feliciano cried.

"No, no... Don't. I got you into this.. Because of me.. you had to go through what I went through." Arthur came nearer to hold Feliciano's hand.

"I accepted you into my home! I could've said no but I didn't. It's not your fault Arthur!" Feliciano tried to convince him.

"Thanks Feli. I guess.."

"ARTHUUUR!"

With that, everything around Arthur faded away.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

5 months passed by and both boys were getting weaker by the day. Many trials kept them emotionally unstable for both were having the same punishment, which is death. Not only that, there was torture. Torture to let them speak of the name of the man who helped the mage but the two were stubborn. They said nothing.

Alfred and the other soldiers were expected to come back that day as from earlier reports had said that they are victorious.

They did come back on that day but the glee and happiness from their eyes were short-lived when they heard of the news about the captured black mage and accomplice. Lovino and Alfred ran to the dungeons as soon as they heard of the news.

"Feli! Feli! You idiot! How can you let yourself be stuck in here?!" Lovino scolded his brother.

"Big...brother!" Feliciano forced a smile.

"You..." Lovino fell on his knees and held the bars of the cell tightly.

Feliciano gathered up his strength and held his brother's hand.

"It's okay big brother. I'm...fine." Feliciano assured.

"B-but! Look at you! They tortured you, didn't they?! They... They're going to pay!" Lovino stood up but Feliciano held his brother.

"No. I'm fine. Trust me. These injuries shall heal."

But Lovino wouldn't believe him. He knew that his brother was strong but no one can be that strong after being push beyond his limits.

On the other side of the room, Alfred had a private conversation with Arthur.

"Alfred. Don't worry, we kept our mouth shout." Arthur smiled.

"You didn't have to do that! That was beyond unnecessary!"

"We chose to do that." Arthur said.

Alfred's tears flowed like a river. He couldn't bear the guilt of having to let both of them suffer in his place. He caressed Arthur's face but the mage flinched. He moved some locks of hair and found the dark purple bruises and red cuts on Arthur's face. It felt like he would collapse in only a matter of time.

"Arthur, come closer." Alfred said.

Arthur did as Alfred said. Their noses touch in between the space of the bars. Alfred twisted his head to let it squeeze in and gave Arthur a quick peck on the lips.

"A-aflred!" Arthur moved away and covered his mouth.

"I love you." Alfred said.

"What?!"

"I love you. I love you. I love you, Arthur. Ever since that day, I have loved you." Alfred confessed.

"S-stop it, you git! I heard you the second time." Arthur's pale face received its colors back.

"Do you love me, too?" Alfred asked.

_"..yes..."_ Arthur whispered.

"Say it. Loud and clear." Alfred demanded.

_"Yes.. I love you..."_ Arthur said in a low voice.

"Louder. I want to hear it. I want to hear your voice say those words."

Arthur comes closer and whispered again.

"Say it louder."

"I LOVE YOU, OKAY?!" Arthur shouted.

Alfred smiled and cupped Arthur's cheeks.

"I love you, too." Alfred said and laughed at how the colors came flushing in Arthur's face.

"I'll get you out of here, I promise." Alfred kissed Arthur's forehead.

"Jones, come with us." a knight called out.

"Coming." Alfred stood up and winked at Arthur.

Arthur went back to the corner of his cell. With the surprising turn of events, he felt like the prison seemed less depressing. He couldn't stop the red color from burning his skin, he couldn't wipe the grin off his face. How could he? He was in love with the man but the situation he's in made it clear. They can't be together.

"Vargas! You're needed. Catch up with Jones." a knight called.

Arthur looked outside his cell and watched Feliciano's brother walk away.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

5 more days past. Alfred, without fail, visits Arthur in his cell and stays there for 5 hours. So does Lovino with his brother. Feliciano, however, feels uneasy. The look on his brother's face, he couldn't decipher it but it feels bad. It made him feel bad. He doesn't know why.

Arthur, in the other hand, was so in love with Alfred that he didn't notice anything at all. They would talk for hours while they hold hands. Alfred's grip was hard but Arthur didn't mind. It made him feel wanted, actually, it was the first time that someone wanted him.

3 more days went by. Feliciano and Arthur were brought out of their cells and were back at court. New surprises came. This time, on court, were Lovino and Alfred.

"Let them sit. We shall begin." one of the knight beside the judge and king said.

"Another trial? What else do we have to tell you?" Arthur asked.

"Nope, not your trial. More like your punishments." the king smiled evilly.

"W-what?" both of them stuttered and looked at Lovino and Alfred.

Both men looked away.

"Listen carefully. Feliciano Vargas, for the punishment of hiding the criminal, you shall be executed first." the judge, Wang Yao, announced.

Feliciano was dumbfounded, he couldn't believe his ears.

"At the hands of your own brother, Lovino Vargas. This is the most severe punishment for your crimes." Yao continued.

"W-what?! This isn't what we talked about!" Lovino broke out but luckily, Antonio was there to hold him back.

"I'm sorry but this is a punishment suited for his crimes. Now, moving on.. The execution will be held in front of the public tomorrow morning, 7am sharp." Yao said.

"This is unfair! I can't accept this! Feli didn't do anything to deserve this!" Arthur spoke.

"For hiding a dangerous criminal, that is a serious offence." Yao said.

"No! I can't... I can't let him be dragged into this!" Arthur said. "Kill me, kill me instead of him! You've always wanted to kill me and why hesitate now?! Hurry up and..."

"We can't do that." the king smiled mockingly. "We have to let certain people suffer for their incompetence."

The king looked at Lovino and Alfred.

"What if I don't want to be the executioner?" Lovino rebelled.

"Then you'll lose your knight-ship and the real executioner will have to be the one who cuts off his head." Yao said.

"The so be it! I'll..."

"Stop it big brother!" Feliciano shouted.

Tears were flooding his eyes but his smile was still there. Feliciano knew how hard his brother worked to become a knight, he didn't want him to throw it all away because of him.

"Why? Do you really want me to be the one to kill you?!" Lovino hissed.

"Yes. I think it's better to have you do it." Feliciano kept smiling.

"Are you mad?!"

"No. It's because I trust you, I know you'll make it quick and I can be at peace if you're the one who does it." Feliciano said.

"No.. Please.." Lovino broke down.

"Lovi, get yourself together." Antonio said, kneeling beside his junior.

"I can't believe it. I can't believe how sadistic our king is!" Lovino insulted.

"Well, thank you lad. Now will you do it?" the king asked.

"I..."

"He'll do it." Feliciano said. " Take this as my last request."

"Feli! Damn it! Stop being an idiot!" Lovino shouted.

"Sorry big brother. Please let me be selfish, at least this once." Feliciano said.

Lovino was silent. He didn't know what to say.

"As for you, Mr. Kirkland, your punishment shall be the same. Death. To be held 4 days after Feliciano's execution." Yao said.

Arthur stood and remained silent. He felt guilty, guilty letting a friend die. Moreover, he was guilty of killing a friend. If it wasn't for him, Feliciano wouldn't have to face this, he wouldn't have to suffer but little Arthur had to come along and ruin it all. It was cruel, unjust and sad.

"This discussion is adjourned. Everyone, as you were." Yao ended.

All of them went back with Lovino escorting his brother back to his cell.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lovino spent the whole day beside Feliciano, cherishing every bit of his movements. Taking note of every possible detail, before everything ends.

He can't believe that after tomorrow, he will be alone. Without a family member beside him. Feliciano was gullible, annoying and silly but Lovino loved ever bit of it. His eyes were red and puffy, he was growing weak and thin for he starved himself for a week. It would have been longer but Feliciano told him that if he doesn't it, so shall he. Lovino, without a choice, listened to his brother.

Every but of the food tasted nothing. It was like his taste buds were dead. No, it was like he was dead.

"It'll be fine brother, everything will be fine." Feliciano cheered his brother up.

Only 12 more hours before the execution, Lovino was nervous.

"You have to sleep, the bags under your eyes aren't good to look at. I want to see my brother smiling tomorrow." Feliciano wiped a tear from Lovino's eyes.

"Are you an idiot, Feli? I'm going to have to kill my own little brother tomorrow and you want me to smile?!" Lovino whispered as he was out of breath.

"Yes. I want my last memory to be you smiling. Then, I'll treasure that memory always." Feliciano said.

"You had your request, let me tell you mine." Lovino paused. "Let me sleep with you. Even if the bars are keep apart, let me hold your hand while we sleep."

Feliciano smiled, a much more realistic smile.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Felicciano stood up with his chin up as the day has come. The day of his death. He walked while Gilbert held the rope to his hands. Lovino was standing up the stage, holding the big ax Antonio lend him. He was shaking, his feet were cold. He didn't know how he should feel and how should he react.

After Feliciano climbed up the platform, Antonio helped Gilbert. They made him kneel and let his neck touch the table.

"The execution shall begin. Feliciano Vargas, you are guilty of hiding a criminal, exposing everyone in the kingdom in a great amount of danger. Giving them false hope and unrest. You shall be executed by Lovino Vargas." Alfred said in a monotone voice, trying his best to hide the bitterness inside him.

Hiding at the bottom of platform was Arthur, along with Wang Yao. As he was forced to watch the execution of his old dear friend.

Lovino prepared himself, held the ax as tight as possible and held it up in the air. He raised it high to let everything pass by fast. Feliciano turned to look at his brother, one more smile. His last smile to his brother. Lovino forced his own smile as well, letting the tears fall one by one. Feliciano felt contented, he turned back and closed his eyes.

"Ready and..." Alfred shouted.

_"I love you big brother."_

Lovino closed his eyes and screamed at the top of his voice. Then and there, the story of Feliciano Vargas' life ended.

* * *

**Lol, okay. Still not over. The ending chapter will be released in a few days, after I finish all of my school work.**

**Please leave some reviews if you want to know the ending. ;)**

**Thanks for the follows: sakurayumi12, mintbunnyisreal, Zemmno, and PeachyMOONShine.**

**See you next time~!**

**~Rin-chan. :)**


End file.
